


[Podfic] Gold Sharpie Promise

by Lesvampire (karmashiota)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmashiota/pseuds/Lesvampire
Summary: Author's summary:The Starbucks just down the street of Gerard's apartment is no strange place to him, neither is the people that work there. Apparently, though, he is a stranger to their barista, who always keeps getting his fucking name wrong.orThe tale of the freelance artist that spends 99% of his time at Starbucks, the barista he hates, and how he stops hating him.





	[Podfic] Gold Sharpie Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phylocalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gold Sharpie Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752260) by [phylocalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist). 



> Today is the most special day of the year. On the 17th of february, about 22 years ago, a very special person joined our world and has been blessing us with his presence ever since.
> 
> Dramaticism aside, it's my best friend's birthday!! My dear Mel "phylocalist" Phylocalist turns 22 today and so I decided I should make something for him, and although at first 20k words didn't seem like a lot at first, it definitely ended up being a challenge by the time I finished. This was actually meant to be a Valentine's day gift originally--meperd0n as por la tardanza¿--but alas! Here we are.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever done a podfic, and even the concept itself is relatively new to me so I had a lot of obstacles to get through, but I've done it (maybe)! Anything for Mel!!!
> 
> Mel himself has the prettiest voice and I wanted to make a podfic for him to return the favor, and also because I just love this fic so much, it's definitely one of my favorite MCR fics, and I think it would still be up there even if we weren't friends. Everything about it is very warm but sometimes makes you jittery and might leave a bitter aftertaste other times, but nonetheless ends up being sweet and comforting when you need it the most. Like coffee! Wow, metaphors. I'm not a writer.
> 
> I'm not great with words, but Mel, if you're reading this and I _really_ hope you are, please know that I love you and I would not moan Frank Iero's name out loud with my family in the same house for anyone else but you.
> 
> Thank you for being my dear friend and I hope you have a great day today, and many many more birthdays!  
> *pushes your face into a cake in mexican tradition* I love you!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to all my other friends (Bridget, Sur, Jo, Jenna) who kindly listened to me whine about not being able to pronounce anything ever and freaking out over everything. You guys are the best!
> 
> Please enjoy the podfic!!

♡❤♡

 

LENGTH: 1:50:47

 

STREAM ON:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vxkw4SZg4A29JRMEqB0A04YPmPvntWe7)

[MEGA folder](https://mega.nz/#F!CzJCVKaJ!jgkr2qM7gHasXqAhGFhzIg)

 

♡❤♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's any technical issues and I will fix them ASAP!


End file.
